


Naraku no Hana

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest, Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gorn, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was supposed to be peace in Ransei once Nagamasa reunited the nations under one rule, but someone doesnt like that idea one bit and wants to throw the world into anarchy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Parasite Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Naraku no Hana
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Conquest.
> 
> Summary: There was supposed to be peace in Ransei once Nagamasa reunited the nations under one rule, but someone doesn’t like that idea one bit and wants to throw the world into anarchy again. This time though, they won’t be taking the nations with a Pokémon battle. It will be a bloodbath until the killer is stopped, but with the bloodbath comes love on the battlefield and with love comes hell and uncovering a conspiracy that transpired years ago.
> 
> Pairing: Male MC/Oishi, Yukimura/Female MC, Magoichi/Masamune, Kanbei/Hanbei, Hideyoshi/Nene, Muneshige/Ginchiyo, No/Nobunaga/Ranmaru and more
> 
> Rated: MA (adult only)
> 
> Genre: Horror, Drama, Suspense, Romance, Tragedy and Friendship
> 
> Warning: Extreme violence, non-con, yaoi, extremely dark themes and hints of child abuse
> 
> The title translates to “The Flower of Hell” which has a lot of symbolism. You thought I would do a sequel to Seizensetsu. Not until Trip makes another appearance, so I give you a dark Pokémon Conquest story instead. Enjoy…and the inspiration does come from the When They Cry franchise and a dark Hetalia story called Seven Little Killers.

|  |  |  | 

“Oh parties! Parties! I love parties, don’t you Fortress? Of course you do! We get to play with all of your friends~”

Dragging his feet back to his nation, Yoshimoto made his way back to his bug nation known as Chrysalia. He along with the other warlords of Ransei had finished partying in Terrera, the ground nation. Shingen threw another huge banquet congratulating the new warlord of Aurora known as Nagamasa for reuniting the nation under one rule without taking everyone’s nation. This worked well for everyone because all the warlords could rule their nation without fear of anyone invading anyone else’ territory again. The legend of Ransei was already fulfilled. Nagamasa making a pact with the God Pokémon known as Arceus was the living proof of that. He was now watching over the region that he created by Nagamasa’s side, so there was no reason to fight anymore. Everyone could live in peace with their trusted Pokémon companions by their side for the rest of their days. Nothing would change and to Yoshimoto, that was a good thing. All he wanted to do was play Pokémari all day and not have to worry about a warlord coming in to claim his territory. That annoyed him greatly, but since Nagamasa gave him the nation back, he wouldn’t have to worry about that again.

The party overall was epic though. Shingen always had the best drinks and it was Keiji and Okuni that ended up entertaining the guest the most with their weird dances that the bug warlord didn’t really understand. He left shortly after the younger warlord departed given they couldn’t hold their liquor as well as the older warlords. Yoshimoto was tipsy at best and just ended up walking back. There weren’t any worries on being attacked since anyone who was foolish to attack might face the wrath of God if Nagamasa ever found out.

So there was Yoshimoto was reaching the huge door to his nation. His Fortress gave him a worried look given that Yoshimoto was having a hard time opening the door.

“Oh don’t worry about me Fortress. I’m just a little tipsy~”

“Fortress…”

Yoshimoto finally got the door to open when he stopped to look around. For a second, he thought someone was there watching him. Tilting his head to the side, he continued walking. His Fortress didn’t follow his warlord though.

“What is it Fortress? You sense another friend nearby?”

Fortress was going to say something when a powerful fire attack suddenly came out of nowhere and smashed the bug Pokémon into the wall catching Yoshimoto off guard.

“Oh, what happen-”

Yoshimoto didn’t get to finish his sentence as someone was charging at him at lighting face. Before he could react, a shadow appeared in front of him. With one fell swoop, Yoshimoto fell to the ground, blood gushing out everywhere. He didn’t realize the red liquid was his blood until he slowly looked down and saw that his stomach was sliced right open.

“W-Wha…”

“You can still talk even if I nearly cut you in half? You are a clown after all.”

There was another shadow nearby that threw a ball that looked similar to a Pokémari at his Fortress that was trying to get up and save his master. The ball hit it once and Fortress went inside. The ball continued to move until it stopped moving. Yoshimoto didn’t know what was going on. He felt his vision blur as the second shadow went over to pick up the ball.

“You should be happy you’re the first sacrifice.” The shadow that slashed at him began in a dark tone. “Every death after this will be worse. Your death will be plain and simple…just like your brain.”

The bug warlord wanted to scream, but the shadow wouldn’t do that. He slashed at the other’s throat making a clean cut. Yoshimoto couldn’t speak anymore as his hand that reached out toward the figure suddenly dropped.

“And now, we leave the carnage to the parasites.” The voice continued with a laugh as the two shadows disappeared.

No one knew that the peaceful days of Ransei were over after the first murder. It was only a matter of time before someone discovered the body, but until then, the blood from the bug warlord’s body flowed on the ground slowly attracting unwanted attention.  
  
---


	2. Chapter 1: Break a Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one warlord killed, it’s enough to send Ransei in turmoil due to the brutality of the death. One warlord doesn’t take the situation seriously and well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naraku no Hana
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Conquest.
> 
> Summary: With one warlord killed, it’s enough to send Ransei in turmoil due to the brutality of the death. One warlord doesn’t take the situation seriously and well…
> 
> Pairing: Male MC/Oishi, Yukimura/Female MC, Magoichi/Masamune, Kanbei/Hanbei, Hideyoshi/Nene, Muneshige/Ginchiyo, No/Nobunaga/Ranmaru and more
> 
> Rated: MA (adult only)
> 
> Genre: Horror, Drama, Suspense, Romance, Tragedy and Friendship
> 
> Warning: Extreme violence, non-con, yaoi, extremely dark themes and hints of child abuse
> 
> The title translates to “The Flower of Hell” which has a lot of symbolism.

|  |  |  | 

The party was intense last night. Every warlord knew that it was a blast. The sake Shingen served was the best yet. It might have been good because they didn’t have to worry about an attack from each other again and they could finally enjoy themselves after so many years.

But just because the party was awesome doesn’t mean that all of Ransei would have to deal with their warlords having a massive hangover the next day.

Magoichi was not pleased that his lord was on his bed whining about the hangover he got last night. The sky warlord Masamune was known for having low tolerance for alcoholic beverages. One drink and he became the stupid idiot that Magoichi knew so well. The funny part of the party though was that whenever Masamune drank, he became more opened to his feelings. It was hilarious to see him hitting on both Momotaro and Kai and both ended up rejecting him. Momotaro politely declined seeing Yukimura was not pleased with the way the one eyed warlord was acting and Kai punched him once for even thinking of hitting on her. Magoichi shouldn’t be laughing at Masamune’s failure on scoring girls though. He had no success whatsoever and when he tried to hit on Ina, Gracia had to come in and talk to him all night meaning his reputation was ruined. 

“Dammit! What happened last night?!” Masamune cursed for the sixth time that morning.

The worse part was that Masamune wouldn’t remember what he did, and his subordinate wouldn’t say a thing. It was assuming watching him squirm and picturing what he thought he did the nights he got drunk. Nobody would say a thing though in fear that he might blow up and might take his weapon that he hardly used out just to punish him or her for his humiliation.

“The usual.”

“What’s the usual you jackass?!”

“Ah, this and that. Now rise and shine. You got work to do.”

“…Uh…what work…I’ll…do it later…head hurts…”

“If you say so. I’m just giving you a warning before Muneshige sends his Strapator over to deliver the mail you wanted.”

Masamune just grumbled as a response. Magoichi left his room ready to start his usual day as a junior. There was no longer any need to prepare for battle, but now Magoichi could now take a rest with his Sceptile and not worry about another kingdom attacking. His Sceptile was his perfect partner understanding him more than Masamune ever would. Then again, Pokémon were like empathy pets being able to sense the mood of their master and match it perfectly. If only his Sceptile was luckier than him, he might be able to get beautiful girls and their lovely Pokémon.

Getting out of the castle, he didn’t expect to be met with Strapator who rammed into him head first causing him to almost fall off the platform in the sky. (How Avia was able to be a castle in the sky, one would never know). His Sceptile just looked down on his master and shook his head in annoyance.

“Man, what is your problem?” The ladies man asked as he slowly got back up grabbing the letter in hand. “You didn’t have to ram into me.”

Looking at the bird Pokémon’s expression, he was obviously stressed.

_Wonder what’s up?_  Magoichi asked himself taking the letter and opening it to read the content. His expression paled as he read from top to bottom. Shit, really?!

Rushing back to the sleeping warlord, he didn’t realize how fast he was running. This was serious stuff written in the letter and Masamune needed to know…or rather, he shouldn’t know, but it was so important that all the warlords needed to gather together over something like this.

“Masamune, get your ass out of bed! We’re leaving to Chrysalis!”

The young warlord shuffled in his bed as a response. Taking his pillow, he covered his ears when Magoichi shook the sky warlord.

“Get up, dammit! Something bad has happened to Yoshimoto.”

“I don’t care for that clown…” Masamune grumbled as he slapped his hand away. “I want to sleep…”

“But someone killed him!”

Magoichi expected a quick reaction, but given that Masamune still had a hangover, he ended up rising from his bed. He didn’t react for a minute because he let the information sink in. When he heard the world kill though, his eye shot open.

“What?!”

“Just as I said, someone up and killed Yoshimoto. All the warlords have to be there for a meeting.”

“Fine, fine…I’m getting up…but…”

“I’ll get you on your Braviary, now hurry the hell up!”

Masamune could only comply with the grass subordinate. As Magoichi left the room not wanting to see his lord getting changed, Masamune ended up looking out the window of his castle and noticed something that only he and Muneshige would be able to see. In fact, he didn’t expect to see that Pokémon in this region.

“…The Murkrow are flying north east…”

* * *

Depending on where the warlords were, they would be taking their sweet time getting to Chrysalis. Now someone like Nobunaga who had a Rayquaza, could take half the warlords with him and travel to Chrysalis. The other half would fly on Mitsuhide’s Articuno. The problem was that Mitsuhide would not allow his daughter to see the murder that took place and left her at home as a result. This applied with Momotaro who made sure the three kids stayed at home. Hideyoshi ended up forcing Hanbei to stay behind to not because he was a child (which he wasn’t) but because Kanbei insisted he stay behind, so his stress level wouldn’t go up. Concerning Oishi and Okuni though, both insisted to go see what happened. Oishi as the assistant warlord wanted to be by Nagamasa’s side while Okuni…just wanted to see the dead body…not like she would say that out loud.

Oishi wished she didn’t see the body though. There was a gathering in front of Chrysalis, the special warlords and normal warriors as well as bystanders of the nation. Mother’s were pulling their children away from the scene while some people were rushing away from the scene to throw up in the bushes. Yoshimoto’s adviser Sessei mourned for his lord’s death, but the other warlords that worked for him tried to pull the Pokémon that were gruesomely taking the remains from the man’s body. The only Pokémon that would cruelly take body parts as if it were food were Durant. Sure they ate leaves as their main diet, but to see them taking bloody parts of the body away was a gruesome sight. Even if you used a fire Pokémon to torch them, they would keep going for food until the body was moved somewhere else.

“This is just awful…” Momotaro growled, as he had to turn away from the sight. “Who could have done this?”

Oishi ended up breaking down in tears when she saw the dead body of one of her fellow warlords. Nagamasa awkwardly comforted her, but as he did, he turned his attention to the other warlords hoping they would have an answer to what just transpired the night before. They all were just as stunned and clueless as him. A meeting after the body was removed was needed.

* * *

And that was ended up happening. Everyone had their meeting in Yoshimoto’s headquarters where they used it as they saw fit. Naturally, it was Nagamasa who ended up slamming his fists on the table pissed off at what he just saw.

“What the hell happened?” He ended up cursing at the warlords hoping now they were away from the normal citizens that someone might speak.

Oishi wasn’t part of the group anymore. She ended up breaking down in tears causing Nene to go over to the healer and soothe her soul. The four ninjas also weren’t there because they were in charge of taking care of the body outside and trying to figure out what happened leaving twenty warlords in the room.

“One of the warlords of Ransei was murdered in cold blood.” Kanbei ended up stating the obvious. It would have been funny that he answered a simple question that anyone could answer, if not for how serious the situation was.

“I can see that! I want to know who killed him?”

“I seriously doubt anyone of us is the killer.” Mitsuhide said simply. “Besides, even if someone here was one, they wouldn’t just raise their hand and confessed their crime.”

“Now why would it be one of us?!” Kai questioned just as pissed off as the leader of Aurora. “We all agreed that there would be no more war now that we all reunited!”

“Who said that someone here isn’t satisfied with that?” Her lord Ujiyasu ended up retorting her. “I wouldn’t be surprised if someone here doesn’t like the idea of peace and wants to start a ruckus.”

“Well, it’s working.” Magoichi ended up joking.

“This is serious Magoichi.” Aya warned him. “Do not take lightly of the situation.”

“I’m not!”

It was horrible to think that someone here would kill one of their warlord allies in cold blood. What if they killed again? What if it was just an accident and Yoshimoto just met an unfortunate end? There were too many what ifs and not enough answers.

Yoshihiro ended up laughing at the situation though that pissed off some of the warlords who were taking the situations seriously.

“I think we shouldn’t worry about it too much.”

“What?! How can you say that?!”

“We’re jumping to conclusions if it’s one of us. It could have been anyone with a grudge against the clown and might be a one-time thing instead of it being a serial murder. I’m not saying we shouldn’t take this seriously, but we shouldn’t think of the worse case scenario.”

“I don’t know…” Motonari began. “Durant aren’t part of this region…I don’t think it was a coincidence.”

They were all obviously stumped not knowing how to handle a situation like this. As much as they liked beating each other up and taking each other’s nation in the past, murder never came to their minds…well…it had to a few selective individuals, but they never came close to actually killing someone.

“I don’t like the idea of waiting to see what happens next, but at this rate I think that is our only option.”

In the end, despite all the warlords coming together, what they would end up doing is wait until something bad happened. Nagamasa hated that idea, but he was outnumbered and it wouldn’t be right to accuse anyone here if it might have been a random person that killed him. That didn’t mean that he shouldn’t patrol the area…still, he was worried about Oishi and his twin sister, so he might as well do his job as a warlord.

* * *

Nene just finished comforting Oichi back in Aurora and instead of helping the other three ninjas move the body, she ended up traveling to Ignis to go grieve herself. The only warlord here was Hanbei and he was confused as ever. He did not expect Kanbei to leave him behind. The thought of staying behind while the other warlords talked about the murder annoyed the youthful warlord greatly. Did Kanbei want everyone to know that he was a sickly individual that couldn’t handle seeing one dead body? He’s been alive longer than the majority of the warlords and for him to do this is insulting.

“So how bad was the body Nene?” Hanbei ended up asking as the ninja tried to forget everything she saw.

“…Blood loss…” She responded as she wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes again. “It’s cruel…who could have done such a thing?”

“Nene, it could have been anyone. Don’t jump to conclusions and assume the worse.”

“But…but…”

Hanbei sighed as he went over to the ninja and rubbed her back. “Look, we don’t have all the information yet to confirm if the murder was deliberate or not. Well, it was deliberate but it could have been bad luck for all we know.”

“I know but…”

Before the electric warlord could say anything, he felt his vision blur. He quickly backed off from the poison warlord and began to cough uncontrollably. Nene instantly snapped out of her depression realizing what was wrong and quickly leads Hanbei back to his bed. She then left his room and came back with a glass of water for him to drink. Outside the room, Hanbei’s Raichu and Nene’s Crobat looked to the warlords in worry as Hanbei quickly gulped the water down.

“Thank you…Nene…” The youthful warlord muttered as Nene forced him to rest his head against the pillow.

“Don’t mention it. Just take care of yourself. Hideyoshi said you had a cold, but you keep exerting yourself making it worse. The only way to beat the cold is to get some rest.”

Hanbei smiled weakly as he nodded his head. “I will…sorry…”

“Good, while you rest, I’ll go make you some soup. Please don’t get up and play with Raichu, okay?”

“I won’t.”

“Good, I won’t be long.”

The poison warlord excused herself from the room to go make the food. Hanbei’s smile faded as he slowly looked toward the ceiling. “Cold huh? Yeah right…”

* * *

Despite those words of encouragement, Yoshihiro intended to increase the number of guards around his nation. If it was just a random murder then it shouldn’t be an issue, but if it was serious, he needed to show that he wasn’t a reckless old man that no longer took death seriously. The warriors walked around the front of the gates of their nation with Machop, Machoke, Timburr and Gurdurr by their side. That’s the thing about Pugillis; a fighting nation with a powerful warlord wouldn’t go down easily. Yoshimoto in comparison to Yoshihiro and the other warlords was weak in terms of battling. If it didn’t have to do with Pokémari, then he would be that bug warlord that everyone wanted to avoid.

Yoshihiro ended up relaxing with his Conkeldurr standing near the door, two pillars in his hands ready to smack anyone that dared hurt his warrior.

“Conkeldurr,” Yoshihiro suddenly began as he grabbed the tea that was served to him by one of his servants and took a sip of it, “I think the time of retirement is near.”

“Durr…”

“That murder…is probably the beginning of something big…and there will be more sacrifices…I wonder what Nagamasa and Nobunaga plan to do…”

His fighting champ didn’t respond to that statement. Yoshihiro closed his eyes, planning to inhale the scent of the tea. As he took a sip though, a small quake irrupted the area. The minute Yoshihiro opened his eyes; a ball was thrown at Conkeldurr and despite being a buff Pokémon was zapped into it. The ball continued to shake as it hit the ground. Before Yoshihiro could react, someone appeared behind him and chuckled.

“Sweet dreams old man.”

It only took one jab to the back to knock him out.

* * *

“Daddy, you got to tell me what happened in Chrysalia!” Gracia shouted as she chased her father down the hall after he returned with Articuno.

Mitsuhide shook his head in exasperation as he proceeded to head to his room and lock himself in. He didn’t know whether or not to take the murder seriously or not. Should he be paranoid and angry like Nagamasa and Momotaro were or relax and think nothing of it like Yoshihiro? Regardless of the decision, he did not want to trouble his daughter. Trying to ignore her wasn’t working though as it got to the point where she grabbed onto his sleeve, holding him in place. Why was his daughter stronger than him in this situation? Was it because he had a hard time shaking her off or was he getting old?

“Come on dad! Everyone looks so depressed! Don’t leave me out! I’m eighteen, so I should know about this too!”

“…Not now…” He muttered as he tried to push her away but failed.

“Please?!”

Mitsuhide finally got to his room despite her begging. Her Gothitelle was waiting at the door though not planning to let him in. Sighing in defeat, he turned to Gracia and explained the situation.

“Someone was murdered.” He began in a low tone. “We’re trying to decide what to do about the situation…”

“…Murder…as in killed…and not coming back?”

Mitsuhide slowly nodded his head as a response. Despite being past the age of consent, she was still clueless to how the word worked or even at the thought that there were warlords that would kill others with their bare hands and not with their Pokémon. “If you understand, I would suggest you go back to your room. You know you must prepare for that event when the time comes.”

Gracia pouted as she folded her arms. “Dad, I don’t want to be married off to some random warlord! You’re the leader of Nixtorm, so there’s no reason to marry.”

“Gracia…you need to understand…”

“If I’m going to marry anyone, it’s going to be Magoichi! I told you that before dad and that’s final! Come on Gothitelle, let’s go.”

“Gracia, wait-”

His daughter already rushed off with her gothic Lolita Pokémon trailing behind her. Sometimes, Mitsuhide wished his castle was big enough to allow Articuno in so he could console with it. Instead, he would have to make do with Lapras, who was in his huge room, (that was more like a cave connecting to the ocean allowing any and all ice Pokémon that belonged to Mitsuhide to rest) waiting for her master to return. Sighing again, he made it to his tatami bed and slowly sat down.

“Lapras…I don’t know what to do…” He spoke.

His Lapras shot up from the water preparing to listen to her master’s worries.

“A murder occurred and I don’t want my daughter involved…alas…knowing her, she’ll dive right into trying to figure out who caused the murder and hurt herself…and she would do it if it meant getting out of the arranged marriage I set.”

“Lap…ras…”

He crossed his arms as he continued speaking. “I’m doing this for her future…I know she doesn’t know this person, but I feel that this is for the best…but she won’t listen to me…I just don’t want her to get hurt in the end…”

His Lapras was a Pokémon of few words like him. Mitsuhide didn’t expect her to go over and comfort him (it would be impossible anyway). However, she gave him a look of concern as if telling her master not to worry about his daughter so much.

“You’re right…I won’t let something like this get to me…I’ll get back to work…”

* * *

Yoshihiro woke up to the noise of water droplets above him. Looking around, he was in this dark place with only the moon as his only light. Trying to sit up, he found his hands tied in a star shaped fashion. The same applied to his legs. Grumbling, he tried to use his strength to break the rope…but then he realized that this wasn’t rope he was tied with. These were chains attached to his wrists and ankles. Whoever thought of abducted him knew that he was strong enough to break through ropes. This might prove difficult for him.

“I see you are awake.”

The old man slowly turned his head to the creepy voice that was lurking in the shadows. Because it was too dark to see, Yoshihiro could not see the face of the man that abducted him.

“I see I’m the next one on your list.” Yoshihiro said with a laugh. “Right after I said that there was nothing to worry about. Are you sure you weren’t in on the conversation?”

The man didn’t respond. Slowly walking over to the old man, he pulled out something from his pocket. Not knowing what it was, Yoshihiro just laughed.

“So how am I going to die? A small knife to my skull? A simple slash at the throat or maybe it will be like Yoshimoto and my stomach will be sliced.”

“You have some weird imagination old man.” The man grumbled as he glanced at the fighting warlord’s leg. “If death was so quick, no one would have to suffer in this world.”

“If you don’t want to do this, then why-”

The shadowy figure chuckled at the suggestion. “I’m going to enjoy every minute of this. It’s no fun if it’s done right away though, so I’ll start by doing this.”

Yoshihiro didn’t flinch when he felt his leg being sliced at. He had been in too many battles to feel pain.

“As expected from a member of the Shimazu clan…they train with their fighting Pokémon so much that when physically harmed, they feel no pain. This makes things more interesting.”

Yoshihiro continued to laugh as he still tried to get his hands free. If this was the torture he was going to be put through, then he could do this all night.

“I’m ready for you.” 

A burning pain resonated from the blade. He could feel it slide through his skin. Cold and thin, the blood warm on his arm. From his shoulder to the bend in his arm, the killer sliced. In one quick motion, he swiped the knife across. He chuckled, but Yoshihiro didn't flinch. Deeper this time, be brought the blade back up, creating a triangle on Yoshihiro's arm.

The killer pressed the head of the blade under the meeting edges, and with vigor he peeled back the skin, exposing his muscles to the air. Yoshihiro took a sharp inhale of air, but nothing more. He would not succumb to this pain.   

The killer placed the bloody knife on Yoshihiro's chest, letting his blood drip over his cold skin. He ran a finger across an exposed tendon, smiling like a child. Slowly he dug in his nails, and wrapped his hand around it. Without warning, he flung his arm back and ripped out the tendon.

The snap echoed in the room, a disgusting noise telling of only worse to come. Yoshihiro growled as a response, biting his tongue and drawing blood as a result. The killer held it up to the light, smiled at it and wiggled it a bit. He leaned down and slid it across Yoshihiro's face. He laughed, threw it across the room, and continued his work.

His nails were sharp as they dug themselves into his bicep muscle. Blood and fleshy pieces getting under his fingernails as he worked his way underneath. With some force, he pulled at the muscle. As he exerted himself, and Yoshihiro screamed in pain, small snapping noises like twigs in a forest began to cry from the muscle.

Exponentially, the noises and the cries from Yoshihiro worsened. From twigs to bones snapping, the muscles torn away. The mix of Yoshihiro's screams and the muscles snapping were a bloody musical to the killer. Once his bicep detached, The killer played with it in hand. He rolled it from palm to palm, studying it, stretching it. As if suddenly bored, he threw it to the floor and left Yoshihiro on the table.

His strides were long and loud, but he quickly returned with another tool. A chisel gleamed in the light, and his smiled matched its malevolence. Yoshihiro's bone was mostly exposed now, and he was wading in and out of consciousness.

The killer stared at the bone, contemplating where to strike. He chose the middle, parallel. At first, he was almost gentle, lining up his chisels and hammer with perfect artist eye. The last thing Yoshihiro felt before he blacked out was the horrific pain of his bones splitting in half. Splinting and shattering, and he was gone.

* * *

Nagamasa got back from the crisis in the bug nation. It was very tiresome given that he had no leads on who killed Yoshimoto. He couldn’t just ask Arceus to appear before him and rein judgment if he had no proof.

Oichi was still devastated by the loss of the bug warlord. Nagamasa knew she was a caring individual who wanted the best for everyone, but sometimes he wished that wasn’t the case. She would worry him more if things continued like he feared.

His sister was the one taking care of her. She stayed strong no matter what and stayed with Oichi until she fell asleep. Sighing, Momotaro left the room to speak to her brother.

“How is she?” Nagamasa asked in a worried tone.

“Not good…she’ll be like this for a while…and if what you said is true…”

Nagamasa just growled as he sat down next to his Umbreon. The two managed to obtain all the Eevee evolutions before conquering Ransei. As a result, they had a huge “family”. Of course when Nagamasa got Arceus under his control, Momotaro volunteered to take care of Eevee family.

“I…see…”

“Nagamasa…I think we should prepare for the worse…”

The male twin had nothing to say to that. He was just worried that even after reuniting Ransei, there was still going to be violence against that…

* * *

“Hey old man, we’re not done yet.”

Yoshihiro tried to remain unconscious to ignore the pain, but the killer wouldn’t let him. While he drifted off into dreamland temporary, the killer took the time to gather more tools to open him up. He chuckled as he got out a pair of scissors.

“Well, if you’re not going to say anything, I’ll continue my operation.”

“…What…do you want…you monster?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I want to see the world burn. To do that, you warlords have to disappear one by one. I want to see you your agonizing faces when all is said and done…”

Yoshihiro felt his heart stopped when he realized that while he was unconscious that the killer already cut him open to the point where you can see his organs inside. The killer was using the scissors to cut off the arties that connected the heart to the body.

“I’m taking this heart as a present from you to me.” He hummed as he yanked Yoshihiro’s heart out at full force. Yoshihiro had a pained expression when his organ was removed. His blood flow stopped the minute the heart was forcibly removed causing blood to poor everywhere. The killer enjoyed the sight before him as he continued to hold the heart in his hands. “Thanks for the gift. Now…”  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 4660 words.
> 
> Li: That took forever.
> 
> Me: Yeah…hard time to write the torture scene (well my friend wrote that and I give credit to her) and got bored. I already wrote three other chapters that are more interesting than this one. I guarantee that the next murders will be written by me, but I wanted this one to be very gruesome…well not like the next one killed is going to gruesome. Notes!
> 
> 1\. If you don’t know, Hanbei has tuberculosis. In this time period, you’re dead if you caught it. It’s going to be a plot point for Hanbei later.
> 
> 2\. Gracia is engaged in Samurai Warriors, but given that the warrior is a generic in Pokémon Conquest, there will be more resistance than usual.
> 
> That’s it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne. Oh, even though the chapter implies that a leg is going to be broken…I broke his arm…

**Author's Note:**

> Me: TBC 727 with words.
> 
> Li: Dark opening...
> 
> Me: Hell yeah. I can’t write much though since I’m only posting it on one website. If you think this death is gruesome, wait until later chapters. And yes, I killed him first. I don't like him, so he's the first one to go (but my favorite characters aren't spared either in this story) Oh, I love Higurashi and Umineko so much. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne~


End file.
